


Christmas hopes

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: Christmas brings many changes to Bloom's family back in Gardenia





	1. Please come home for Christmas

Vanessa stared up into the night sky, her dark eyes fixed on a point in the distance. Somewhere, in that distant sky, was her baby girl and she was missing her terribly. Oh, she knew Bloom would have left eventually, gone off to college, married, have children of her own, but she always dreamt that, well, it would have been done here, not wherever she was now.

Mike walked over and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked.

"Just wishing our baby girl was here," she admitted. "I miss her."

Mike nodded and pulled her close. "I know, 'Nessa," he said gently. "I miss our little girl too." He let out a soft sigh and looked at the sky. 'Please, Bloom, come home for Christmas.'


	2. "You won't be home for Christmas?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne decides to take matters into her own hands regarding Bloom's Earth based family..

Daphne sat on her bed in the Alfea dorms, hugging a pillow close to her chest. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on her little sister's conversation - she had planned on asking Bloom a quick question regarding something but then she heard the odd note to Vanessa's voice when she asked Bloom 'so you won't be home for Christmas?' after Bloom had blathered on and on about her plans to spend the holiday with Sky instead.

On one hand, she could see why Bloom would want to spend time with her boyfriend [they were engaged after all, and what better test then to spend the holidays with the future in-laws] but on the other, it was her parents. Why Bloom hadn't picked up on the note of disappointment, she couldn't understand.

She glanced over at Kiko. "What do you think, Kiko?" she asked. "I know I'm not Bloom but.."

Kiko babbled something she couldn't make out but she was sure he was agreeing with her.

"Then it's settled," Daphne said as she stood up. True, they weren't her parents. True, she met them only briefly but well.. Holidays were meant for family and well, they were family.

She had to pack quickly if she wanted to make good time to get to the ship heading for Earth. There was no way she was going to let her sister's adoptive parents have a blue Christmas because Bloom was being a twit.

-

"Someone's at the door, Mike," Vanessa called as she pulled a cookie tray out of the oven. "Would you get it?"

"Sure thing, honey," he called back and headed for the door. He opened it and froze a moment when he saw someone he hadn't expected to see standing there.

"Christmas is a time for family," Daphne said with a small smile. "And.. you guys are family so.."

Mike swallowed a lump and opened his arms so his new daughter could step in and hug him.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy," Daphne said quietly.


End file.
